


Hazelnut

by Onki



Series: Klance && Coffee [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onki/pseuds/Onki
Summary: Keith gets to see him again.





	Hazelnut

Few days after _the_ incident the other day Keith came to a sudden revelation. He realized he started to seek out in sea of customers for a certain blue-eyed, tan asshole. The moment he did, he froze up, which was stopped by Pidge’s jab to his ribs.

“Stop daydreaming about boys and start brewing,” which was _rude_.

“I’m not,” he threw in bananas into the blender, making the milk splash everywhere.

“Sure thing,” Pidge just greeted the next customer, ignoring Keith’s offended look.

And just he was about to fall into his usual routine of grumpy drink mixing, he heard the voice he tried to bash out of his head for weeks now.

“Can I get the hazelnut mocha smoothie?”

Keith resisted the urge to just whip his head around to check whether it was really him or not. Instead he turned slowly. And, yup, he saw two blue eyes looking right back at him. Pidge turned as well, following Lance’s gaze.

And the little shit dared to throw a quick snigger Keith’s way, before accepting Lance’s money.

“And your name?” Pidge chirped, typing into the computer way too cheerfully than necessary.

“Uh, Lance,” he said, giving a smile. Keith kept sneakily looking up while making the previous order.

The day (Night. It was night.) they’ve met Lance was wearing jeans and a hoodie, which looked surprisingly good on him. But today, he was wearing more snug jeans, that hugged his thighs ju-ust right, with a v-neck, which made him look douchey, yet still hot.

“Keith you heard the man,” Keith could just taste the teasing notes in her voice.

“You guys do the name on cup thing?” Lance asked. The shop was relatively empty save for the few patrons that were scattered all over the place, trying to avoid each other.

“Well, yeah, but sometimes it just gets busy, so we just yell out the order,” Pidge kept typing into the computer. Was probably finishing up her project on work computer.

Keith proceeded to make the drink, all too aware of the gaze that he knew was on him. He could feel his neck itch from the tension that rolled off him.

Pidge helpfully handed the marker she was chewing on to Keith to write the name on the cup.

“Lance,” he called out after scribbling on.

Lance looked up from his phone, face open and friendly which made Keith’s stomach do somersaults.

He looked at his cup, reading Keith’s messy handwriting.

“’Legs’? Aw, you like them?” Lance gave him a filthily sweet smile.

Keith could hear Pidge’s fighting her laughter by choking from the register’s area.


End file.
